The Little Moments
by Tonyahuqt03
Summary: 1st BSG fan fic. This is mainly in Lee's POV about his relationship with Dee and how he delt with Kara after the events of Unfinished Business. Not beta.


Lee watched Dee sleep; it always amused him to watch her. She talked in her sleep. It never made sense what she said. He tired to decipher it one night, but it was nonsense. She was an amazingly heavy sleeper. A troop of centurions could march right through and she wouldn't stir.

"Stop it." Dee murmured. She turned around to face Lee.

He smiled. "Stop what?"

"Watching me sleep it's creepy." She yawned and got up.

Lee watched her dress. She got up the same time every night. She never stayed the whole night to the morning. It was her way of keeping up appearances. Dee was a very career minded person. She loved the military and what it represented. That was one thing Lee admired about her, that she believed so much in the system. He didn't believe in too many things these days. "So how long you going to stay?" He sat up on his elbows.

"Two days." She replied from the bathroom. She came out fully dressed and stood over him. "Sure you don't want to come? It's going to be fun music, dancing, and food. It would be nice to get away for a while."

Lee sighed. "Yeah, I'm sure."

"You haven't been back since Baltar's groundbreaking."

Lee cringed inwardly. That was a night he rather not re-live. "Tell Felix I said happy birthday." He pulled Dee down to him and kissed her.

"Don't forget you have a meeting with your father in the morning."

"I know." He kissed her again.

"Have you picked an XO yet?"

Kissing her. "No."

"Did you even look at the candidates I gave you? What about Decklin? He's been on the Pegasus for five years, he's a good officer…"

Lee cut her off by kissing her again. "He breathes with his mouth open."

"What?"

"He breathes with his mouth open and he's a heavy breather, I don't want some man literally breathing down my neck all day."

"What about Cory?"

Lee lay back down. Dee sat on the bed. "You have to pick someone."

"I know."

"Don't forget that you have to meet with your CAG and Galactica's to set up CAPS."

"I know."

"And you haven't signed the maintenance reports yet."

"I will."

She leaned over and kissed him. "Good. I gotta go."

"All right." He sighed. They kissed one more time then she got up and left. Lee waited until he heard the door close before he went back to sleep.

Lee splashed water on his face to wake himself up. He never got back to sleep after Dee left. He never slept well after she left. There was a knock on the door he wrapped a towel around and answered the door.

A young nervous petty officer stood at the door with coffee and papers in tow. "Morning Sir." He said nervously. "Where do you want your tray?"

"Over there Malick, thank you." Lee looked at the boy who stood there like he was waiting for a tip. "Anything else?"

Malick looked down at his feet. "Lt. Dualla wanted me to remind you about your meetings sir. And that I wasn't supposed to leave until I had the signed maintenance reports."

Lee shook his head and went to the table and signed the reports. He handed them to the petty officer. Malick flipped through the papers. After he was finished he looked up at Lee.

"Is there anything else Petty Officer Malick?"

He pulled a notepad out of his pocket. "She also wanted me to remind you that you need to pick an XO, you have some RR request to look over…"

Lee rubbed his temples. "Malick…" The boy kept on rambling down the list. "Malick…

The boy looked up from the notepad. "Sir?"

"Thank you."

Malick had a puzzled look on his face. "She gave me a list, sir and ordered me…"

Lee took the notepad from the boy, "Thank you Petty Officer."

The boy still stood there. Lee was ready to hand him some cubits to make him go away.

"Commander, Lt. Dualla ordered me to help you today to make sure you stayed on task, she said not to leave you."

Lee laughed inwardly. Dee was a force to be reckoned with and obviously Dee had this boy scared. "Fine. Wait outside, I'll be out in a moment."

"Yes, sir."

Lee showered and dressed. Malick was waiting patiently outside of his door. He stood at attention when he saw Lee. "Sir."

"Relax, Malick." Lee put a hand on the boy's shoulder. "You don't have to have a meeting with my Dad."

The boy weakly smiled.

"Morning Admiral." Lee entered his father's quarters. He now knew what Malick felt like this morning, a tender lamb in a hungry lion's den.

"Have a seat Lee." His father said not looking up from his desk.

Lee hated these bi-weekly meetings with his father. Lee knew the only reason why his father held these was to check up on him to make sure that he didn't make a mistake by assigning him as commander.

Normally Dee would give him a pep talk before these meetings. Her little talks made him feel better before going into the lion's den. But today he had the sweaty, nervous Malick whom just made him feel worse. She had a way of making him see the bright side of things.

"Have you decided on an XO?" Adama finally looked up from his desk and looked at his son.

Lee shifted in his seat. "Actually, yes. I was thinking about Dee."

Adama took off his glasses. "So, she's working out for you then?"

"Yeah, I don't think I could run the Pegasus without her."

"She's a good girl Lee and a good officer." His father said in his condescending voice when he didn't approve of his decisions.

"I know she is." He replied harshly. Lee knew what type of person Dee was. She meant more to him than anyone else.

"The reason why I approved the transfer was because I thought she would be a good asset to the Pegasus crew, Not to make it easy for you to carry on your little affair."

"It's not an affair." Lee stood up. "You asked me to pick an XO and when I do." Lee paced. "Dee is an officer first. She never misses a beat. The crew respects her. And she never shows up to her shift drunk."

Adama stood up and stared down his son.

"It's not an affair, Dad. I don't know what it is, but it's more than some fly by night affair." Lee sat back down. He realized that he missed her. She had only been gone for a few hours but he missed her.

Adama studied his son before he sat down. "Lt. Dualla will make a fine XO, Lee." Adama put back on his glasses.

"Is that it, sir?"

"Yes."

Malick was waiting patiently outside the door of the Admiral's quarters. "Let's go Malick." Lee motioned for the boy to follow him.

Lee landed his raptor on New Caprica's landing strip. It still looked like the mud ball he remembered it to be. He inhaled the air. It felt good to have real air in his lungs and the air also stung. He hadn't step on New Caprica since the night of Baltar's groundbreaking. Lee walked aimlessly through the streets of New Caprica his head was telling him to go and find Dee, but his heart was pulling him in another direction. Lee found himself at Kara's "house." He walked around a bit before he sat in the sand. He ran his fingers through the sand. He told Kara that he loved her, he shouted to the heavens that he loved her. She told him that she loved him too. They spent the night together it was the first time they both had given in to each other. There was no fighting, no words, just love. When he woke she was gone, Kara did what she always did and ran. To add insult to injury she went off and married Sam Anders. He was ready to leave Dee for her, give up everything they had together. And she married Sam.

Lee found the plaza and where all the action was. They had the dance floor up everyone was dancing and having a good time. He spotted Dee through the crowd. She was dancing with Geata. She looked beautiful. She had on a green dress, with her hair down. Geata whispered something in her ear; she threw back her head in laughter. Lee felt a twinge of jealously, the way that Geata could make her laugh. He felt hands grabbed him from behind.

"Hey stranger."

Lee turned around it was Kara. Her hair had gotten much longer since the last time he saw her. She had on a flowered dress. The last time Lee had seen her dressed like a girl was Col. Day. She was beautiful then. "Mrs. Anders." He said coldly.

"Commander Adama." She replied mockingly.

Lee refocused his attention back to Dee. The music had gone softer; they were slow dancing now. He watched Geata's hand hold the small of Dee's back. She rested her head on his shoulder. He pulled her closer to him.

"Lee." Kara turned him to face her. Kara could feel Lee's eyes burning into her.

Anders came behind them and wrapped his arms around them. "Apollo, man haven't seen you in a while." Sam stammered.

"How you doing Sam?" Lee asked not taking his eyes off of Kara.

"Good. Didya tell him?" Sam turned to Kara.

"Sam." Kara pleaded.

"We're trying to have a baby."

Lee tensed up. "That's great Sam."

"Anders, get your balls back from your wife and get over here." A voice called.

"Lee, why don't you join us in a pyramid game?"

Kara laughed. "Honey, Lee can't play pyramid. Look at his shoes."

Sam looked down. "I can find him clothes. Whaddya say Apollo? I'll even spot you a couple of points."

"Anders!" The voice called him again.

"I'm good Sam." Lee watched Kara and Sam make out in front of him. He inhaled the air. It was the same stinging air that he breathed the morning Kara left him.

"You two look happy."

Kara smiled. "We are. I love Sam."

"You love Sam. You love Sam." Lee repeated like a mantra. Trying to convince him self that she loved Sam and not him. That she never told him that she loved him. That, that night meant nothing. They meant nothing. They never did. She meant nothing to him. It was just a frak to release some tension. That what she said to him before.

"Hey." Dee's voice brought him back from the dark, like it had so many times before. She has always been the one to bring him back. When he was floating in space, ready to die, to give up. It was her voice that kept calling him. When he got shot, she was there. She sat by his bed willing him to live. It was her voice that called him home every time he was out on a run.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" She wrapped her arms around him. Dee could feel the tenseness in Lee.

"I missed you."

Dee arched her eyebrow. "You missed me?"

"Yeah and I got tired of Malick following me."

Dee laughed. "Hey Kara."

"Hi Dee. Great party. You went all out."

Dee smiled. She looked at the both of them. It looked like they wanted to kill each other. "Thanks, it was supposed to be a surprise but keeping a surprise from Geata is like trying to hide a bone from a dog."

"Commander Adama, it's nice to see you down here." Baltar said joining the group. "Uh yes. Dee I think its time we bring out the cake."

Dee nodded. "Ok." She looked at Lee. "They got a couple of triad games going on over there." She suggested to Lee. "You should get a game started and I'll find you later." She gave him a quick kiss. "Good to see you again Kara. I've missed you. The airways been quite without you."

"I'm sure Kat doing a good job getting on everyone nerves."

Dee and Baltar left to go cut the cake. Kara and Lee both stood there in silence. "Lee."

"Don't Kara. You love Sam. That's it. There nothing more to say and to be honest I don't want to hear it. I got it. I finally got it. I really don't want to hear your excuses."

"I'm not trying to make excuses. I just…"

"Save it. Why don't you do what your best at, and leave me alone." Lee walked away from Kara. He didn't look back he was done with her. Done with that part of his life. He had to move on and get over Kara Thrace.

"Read 'em and weep Apollo, full colors." Duck smiled. Duck did a little jig after his winnings.

"You're killing me Duck." Lee leaned back in his seat.

"So when are you and Dee going to take the leap?" Nora asked.

"Nora." Duck cut her off.

Lee smiled. "It's all right. Just waiting for the right moment."

"The right moment?" Nora shook her head. "What's with you guys and the right time. I had to knock this one over the head and drag him to the priest."

Duck rubbed his head. "Yeah I still have the bump to prove it."

The thought of marrying Dee had crossed his mind before. Little moments, things that she said, did, or the way she looked at him made him want to marry her. But he kept her at arms distance like he did everyone.

"Who's winning?" Dee joined the group at the table.

"Hey." They both locked eyes. Lee could stare into her eyes for days. Her eyes always gave her away. He could always tell when she was angry or upset by her eyes.

"Hey."

"Duck and Nora are kicking my butt."

"Brought you some cake."

"It's an easy thing to do." Duck said dealing out the cards again. "You in Dee?"

"Sure."

They all played a couple of hands, before the food and the drinks hit them.

Duck fell asleep at the table. "I should get him home." Nora propped Duck up. "Come on. We should do this again. Don't be a stranger, Apollo. Dee see you around."

Lee took Dee's hand. "Bye you guys." He turned her face so she could look at him.

"What?" She looked at him curiously.

"Did I tell you how great you looked tonight?"

"No." She paused. "You ok?"

"I'm fine."

"No, you're not. Talk to me."

Lee sighed. He wanted to tell her about Kara. But, he knew that it would hurt her and that was the last thing he wanted to do. He could push her away, he knew that wouldn't work either. "I'm fine."

She gave him, "I know you're lying to me look."

"Dee, I'm fine." He cupped his hands over her face. "I'm fine."

"Fine." Dee didn't believe him. She knew she couldn't get Lee to talk until he was ready to talk, She had been worried about him ever since Baltar's groundbreaking. He had change, been unfocused. She had a hunch that it had to do something with Kara and she was right. You could feel the tension between the two of them from a foot away. There had always been something between Kara and Lee. Dee never had any illusions that he didn't care about her, but she never knew how much. She was just satisfied having him in her life for as long as she could. She had learned to live her life by the moments, because you weren't promised tomorrow or even the next moment. And she knew at this moment that she was in love with Lee Adama. "How about I get my stuff and we can go back to the ship?"

"I said I'm fine Dee."

"I know your fine. I just want to go back. I've got a million of things to do."

"What about Felix?"

Dee looked over to the plaza. Most people had left and the ones who remained where too drunk to move. "Felix probably too drunk to notice that I'm not there. And I think Baltar arranged for some girls as a gift."

"Baltar one great guy. I should have gotten to know him better." Lee teased.

"I'll be back."

Dee turned to watched Lee sleep. He was a light sleeper. She figured it was because he was a viper pilot and he had to be up at a moment notice or that his demons wouldn't allow him to have any peace. Lee kept his cards close to him. He would let his demons consume him. His brother's death, his relationship with his parents, and Kara all haunted him. This was the time that she normally would go back to her bunk. She never stayed the whole night. The fraternization regs had been lax since the attacks. She didn't want to become that girl who frakked the commander. So she would leave in the middle of the night. Usually it was Lee asking her to stay, but tonight was different. She didn't want to leave. She didn't know what to make of her and Lee, but she did know that she loved him. So tonight she didn't leave she decided to stay.

Dee smiled when Lee finally woke up and opened his eyes. "Morning."

"Now who's being creepy?" Lee stretched. "Did you say morning?"

"Yeah that's what you usually say to someone in the morning." She sat up on her elbows.

"What happened to your not staying all night rule?"

Dee sat all the way up and looked at him. "I can leave if you want."

"That's not what I meant. I'm glad you stayed." He wrapped his arms around her. He kissed her on the forehead.

There was a knock at the door. "We better get up. That's probably Malick coming with my coffee and to do list."

"Mmmm…he'll go away eventually." She responded.

Lee got up. "No he won't. He has his orders. You put the fear of the Gods in him."

"I did not. He's a good officer."

"His a nervous sweaty mess."

"He got you to sign the papers right? You got to all of your meetings on time. The ship didn't blow up. So I think that he's a good officer."

"If you say so Lt." They began kissing. The knocking continued. "He's not going away is he?"

Dee nodded her head no. "How does one get rid of Malick?"

"You can start by answering the door." She mused. "I'm going to take a shower."

Lee answered the door. "Morning Malick."

"Morning Commander. You want your tray on the table?"

Lee motioned him to enter. "And what do you have for me today?" He sipped his coffee.

Malick pulled out his list. "Umm…well commander, not much today sir. We got most of it done yesterday, but Captain Maloy of the Triton still wants to meet with you. Other than that nothing."

"Good. I think I can handle things alone today Malick. I won't need your help."

"Sir, I have my orders."

"And I'm giving you new ones." Lee led Malick out. "Thank you for your service Malick." Lee closed the door on Malick.

Lee paced the room. This was one of the moments that he wanted to marry her. One of the moments he knew that his life would be empty without her.

Dee came out of the bathroom. She was drying her hair. " I see you got Malick to leave."

"I need you to sit down." Lee's voice trembled.

Dee looked concerned. "What's wrong?"

Lee got down on one knee. "I love you. I want to wake up beside you. I want to have a life with you. Marry me Anastasia Dualla."

Dee sat there frozen for a moment. She had her reservations about Lee. She knew he had feelings for Kara, even if he never admitted it. But she loved him and that's all she wanted to do, as long he and Kara would let her. "Lee…"

"Marry me Dee." He asked again. He looked in her eyes and he saw doubt. Her eyes always gave her away. He wiped the tear from her face. He kissed her softly. "Marry me."


End file.
